footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordy Buijs
| cityofbirth = Ridderkek | countryofbirth = Netherlands | height = | position = Centre back | nationality = Dutch | currentclub = Tokushima Vortis | clubnumber = 3 | youthyears = –1995 1995–2007 | youthclubs = Slikkerveer Feyenoord | years = 2007–2008 2008 2008–2011 2011–2014 2014–2016 2016 2016 2017–2018 2018– 2019– | clubs = Feyenoord → De Graafschap (loan) De Graafschap NAC Heerenveen Roda JC Pandurii Târgu Jiu V-Varen Nagasaki → Tokushima Vortis (loan) | caps(goals) = 0 (0) 6 (0) 89 (10) 92 (11) 15 (0) 17 (1) 7 (0) 40 (1) }} Jordy Buijs (Dutch pronunciation: ˈbœy̯s) (born 28 December 1988 in Ridderkerk) is a Dutch footballer who plays as a centre back for V-Varen Nagasaki in the J1 League. He can also play as a midfielder. Buijs is a player with a great ability to read the game and who is steady in passing. He joined Feyenoord's youth squad in 1995. He participated with the Netherlands under 17 squad at the 2005 under 17 European Championships, where the Dutch reached the final. Buijs provided the assist for the winning goal in the semi final against Italy. He also took part with the same team at the Under 17 World Championships in Peru where they became third. Dutch under 17 coach Ruud Kaiser said Jordy Buijs is a winners type, who is good in one on one clashes, who has a great heading ability and an absolute peach of a free-kick on him. Career Feyenoord In July 2007 Buijs became officially part of Feyenoord's first team managed by Bert van Marwijk. He was awarded squad number 23. But, after having no chances on the first team, he was loaned to De Graafschap for a half-year period, on 30 January 2008. De Graafschap In his first period at De Graafschap he didn't play that much. In the second half of the 2007/2008 season he only played in 6 Eredivisie games for De Graafschap. Although he didn't play a lot of games De Graafschap decided to sign Jordy Buijs. In the beginning of the 2008/2009 season Buijs still wasn't a first eleven player. But during the season Buijs became important player. He played on the left back position but also on the midfield. He scored his first goal for De Graafschap in the home game versus Sparta Rotterdam. He scored the 3–1. Unfortunately the game ended in a 3–3 draw. He played in 28 games in the Eredivisie in the 2008/2009 season. He also scored a beautiful free kick in the play-off match versus MVV Maastricht. Jordy Buijs became a fan favorite and is well known with his rushes down the leftflank and his clever passes. NAC Breda In the summer of 2011, Buijs signed a three-year contract with NAC and became an important player for the team. He again played both as a centre back and a defensive midfielder. After three seasons, Buijs left as a free agent as he claimed to be ready for a new challenge SC Heerenveen Buijs found this new challenge with SC Heerenveen and signed a two-year contract, having denied offers from ADO Den Haag, FC Groningen and Panathinaikos. However, he left them after half a season by mutual consent for Roda JC. In summer 2016 he moved abroad to play for Romanian side Pandurii Târgu Jiu. Sydney FC On 13 January 2017, Buijs signed with A-League club Sydney FC on a 5 month contract, with an option for an extra year. He made his debut for the club in its annual 'Big Blue' Australia Day derby clash against Melbourne Victory helping his team to a 2–1 win at Etihad Stadium. On the 29 April 2017, Buijs scored his first goal for Sydney FC, in a 3–0 win over Perth Glory in the A-League finals series. The goal was the first ever to be reviewed by the video assistant referee (VAR). The Dutchman re-signed with Sydney FC for another year on May 15 2017. On 1 August 2017, Buijs scored his second goal for Sydney FC, in the 2017 FFA Cup Round of 32 against Darwin Rovers FC in a record 8–0 victory. In the Quarter Final, Buijs scored a free-kick against Melbourne City in a 2–0 victory. On 9 May 2018, Jordy Buijs was released by Sydney FC. On 10 July 2018, it was announced that he would join V-Varen Nagasaki on and one and a half year contract. Honours Sydney FC *A-League Premiership: 2016–2017, 2017–2018 *A-League Championship: 2016–2017 *FFA Cup: 2017 Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Dutch players Category:Players Category:Feyenoord players Category:De Graafschap players Category:NAC Breda players Category:SC Heerenveen players Category:Roda JC Kerkrade players Category:CS Pandurii Târgu Jiu players Category:Sydney FC players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Eerste Divisie players Category:Liga I players Category:A-League players Category:V-Varen Nagasaki players Category:J1 League players